slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon
''''Did you know that l0l is the absolute value of 0? Brandon is, well, a bit strange. Welp. He like cats and dragons, and is a bit depressed at times. He lives on a small ranch in the Ancient Ruins. Has OCD at times. Themes: Battle: Stranger Things Theme Orchestrated (Friend suggested it) BGM: Battle Against A True Hero Orchestrated Appearance Brandon is a average human being. He has square-framed glasses, a green cap on, and a red scarf he always wears. He wears a green t-shirt with a long-sleeved yellow shirt under that. He has blue jeans, in which he carries a cross necklace in a pocket. He has black and white sneakers (Think Converse slip-ons).He has spiky, very messy hair. His appearence never changes throught his travels. Personality Brandon is really shy at first. But once he warms up to someone, he's an amazing friend. He is loyal, kind, and helps people in need. On the inside, he's a bit paranoid and depressed (Info in backstory). It only shows when he experiences sadness. But if someone he was friends with, or at the very least, was innocent dies, he seriously goes crazy. At that point, he starts to break apart on the inside, and he disappears for a while to recover. But once he comes back, he is a monster. He has a lot of combat experience due to his past, and with some of his abilities, he really is a force to be reckoned with. But still, he can easily be betrayed due to his trusting nature. He is also a major nerd, being smart. He likes to use his magic with it to fight, doing stuff like turning the air to nitrogen then chucking a fireball. Also sorta aware of the 4th wall. A very good strategist. Great at engineering and battle plans as well. Backstory When Brandon was young, his parents took him to the Far Far Range. But his parents died, and he was left to tend to the Ranch. After discovering his magic, he journeyed to distant universes. But every time he did, he made friends, only to watch them die to an ancient darkness. Every time he fought it, he lost. Friend after friend, they were all destroyed. He got his depression from that happening to him a lot. Eventually, he got stronger weapons and turned it away. By then, so many of the ones close to him had died, so he returned to his original home: his parent's ranch. He stayed there to regain his sanity and to protect that world from the darkness. But this time, he was ready to put his life on the line first. On his move to the Ancient Ruins, he discovered a hunter slime. He realized it was sick and took care of it. He kept it with him, and named it Erin. While Erin was mistrusting of him at first, they quickly grew to become good friends. They journeyed across the land making friends and scientific discoveries. He's creative and artistic. Likes/Dislikes/Fears Likes: Cats, dragons, the truth, making friends, slimes, his home, magic, science, stargazing, yoyoing, and apples. Dislikes: His depression, his mistakes, the darkness, and overused headphones. Relations Erin - A good friend of his, they like each other and are close. Also, Brandon is the only human Erin trusts at the moment. Silver - Literally teleported on top of him when he first met him. Found out that he is way too OP a bit later. Umbria - "Hmm, ok I just teleported on top of someone- OH WHAT JEEZ I'M GONNA GO BLIND AAHHH ok just going to drink lemonade. Ok. Calm down me." Emma - Dang she is good at yo-yos. She also is pretty outgoing. Nine - He is also a yo-yo pro. And he's a nekojin? Cool! Cats :D Sirmanse - Well, he gave her her memories back, made himself less depressed because of that, and also, she introduced him in his first roleplay. Friends... I guess. (Not really.) Abilities Magic Bit obvious, but he can use magic attacks. He usually uses it to summon magical energy to form weapons, usually something from Terraria or a mod for it. For example, he can summon a Last Prism to use it like a Gaster Blaster. He can also use it to teleport short distances or levitate stuff around. He's really skilled at it, but only uses his teleportation often. However, using his stronger magic tires him out pretty quick. Oh, and he can change the properties of stuff too. (For example, temperature.) Magic Art Supplies Magic paintbrush, but Brandon literally has all the tools in Paint.net (or Sketchbook.) While the paint attacks don't do a lot of damage, he's really creative and can seriously draw a storm up. Kit includes paintbrush, smear tool, fill, pencil, eraser, spray can, paintball gun, and stuff like that. Can use his magic along with it to turn the paint into objects. So he can create actual items, but that takes up quite a bit of energy. Usually the material is Styrofoam, because it costs the least amount of energy for him to make. Agility He's really good at jumping and stuff. Good at parkour for that reason. Lets him dodge a lot of attacks. Hammerspace Has the ability to manipulate hammerspace. Likes to pull out random stuff for some situations. Especially pianos. And harps. Also, THE MAJESTIC DUCT TAPE! Slimespeak Can speak the language of slimes, since for a few years he's been living with Erin and learned from him. Likes to talk to his slimes a lot. Current Info Groups: None Roleplays They Are Or Were In: Psycho! Spaceship: A Murder Mystery Nostalgia Kill/Deaths: 0 deaths 0 kills Trivia * Brandon likes pie. ** Especially apple. * Brandon uses a lot of Terraria weapons. * GASP BRANDON IS ON TOP VISITED PAGES ** Whaaaa? Gallery My decent drawings -> Brandon-1.png|Yey Category:Rancher Category:Character